


Ученик волка

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Vikings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Ученик волка

Дерек сел на постели и огляделся вокруг — просторный дом с несколькими комнатами, добротно обставленный, светлый. В деньгах он не нуждался — тратил немного и всегда оставалось больше половины от полученного за набег на восточные земли. В хозяйстве было пара человек и шесть голов скота. Два коня, один из которых, чёрный как смоль, был быстр как ветер, силён как бык, прекрасен как ночь и достался ему от отца. Второй была серая, цвета лежалого снега, гибкая и игривая кобыла. Потомство их продавалось лучше других в городе, потому что все уважали род Хейлов. Отец Дерека называл вороного коня Вороном, а серую именовала сестра Дерека, она дала ей имя — Стрела. Дерек никогда бы не продал этих коней, пусть даже за всё золото ярла, потому что это единственное, что осталось в напоминание о семье.   
Пожар, начавшийся с не затушенной печи и стеревший полдеревни, слизал и дом Дерека. Дерек тогда впервые вышел в море вместе с дядей Питером. Питер переживал трагедию очень тяжело и вскоре ушёл в лес, чтобы стать отшельником. Дерек наведывался к нему по мере сил и возможностей, и Питер признался, что если бы не это, то давно бы сошёл с ума. Спустя годы, когда Дерек возмужал и утратил былую юношескую весёлость и стал сильным, беспощадным воином, Питер так же оправился, найдя себя в том, чтобы делать корабли. Он говорил, что это успокаивало его. И он действительно был хорош в этом.   
Дерек оглядел дом и зажал голову меж ладоней. Ему было уже слишком много лет, чтобы быть одному. Ему сватали уже с десяток разных девиц, но ни одна не привлекла его внимания. А те, что привлекли на пару минут, не стоили целой жизни, проведённой вместе. И даже если бы сам ярл Кристофер предложил ему свою дочь, Дерек бы попытался отказаться. Эллисон только вступила в брачный возраст, но ярл не торопился в поисках жениха для неё. В отличие от его жены, он не горел желанием отдавать свою любимую дочь кому-то другому. Эллисон была красива, ловка и мастерски стреляла из лука, но переняла суровый характер своей матери и женихи не торопились выстраиваться в очередь у её ног. Дерек так же не горел желанием связаться с этой строптивой девчонкой. Она была отличной охотницей, но он не мог представить её в роли матери.   
Дерек не понимал, почему никто не привлекает его. Была, конечно, Кейт — тётя Эллисон. Они были вместе долгие две недели. Истрепали друг другу нервы и разошлись, решив больше никогда не встречаться. Это было два года назад и с тех пор, Дерек лишь дважды получил весточки от неё — в первой она сообщала о рождении Хейла-младшего. Во втором, что Аллсвальд, так назвала она сына, будет носить имя Хейла, но Дерек не должен навещать его до его совершеннолетия. Или до смерти самой Кейт.   
На том Дерек ненадолго и успокоился — род продолжен, можно было немного расслабиться. Но время шло, шрамы множились, кровать пустовала.   
Пока ярл не назначил ему ученика. Дерек впервые слышал о таком, но Ярла сообщил, что раз у Дерека нет приемника и сына, которого бы он обучил военному мастерству, то пусть воспитывает сына Стилински, павшего в недавнем бою на востоке. Парень был юн, но уже крепко сжимал в руках секиру и смотрел озлобленным волком. Он остался совсем один после смерти отца и вдруг понял, как жесток мир вокруг.  
Дерек открыл дверь и они замерли друг на против друга. Стилински холодно смотрел ему в глаза, а потом опустил взгляд и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.   
— Я Стайлз, — сказал он. — Можно мне войти?   
Дерек молча отступил назад, пропуская парня в дом и тот торопливо зашёл, закрывая за собой дверь и начиная вертеть головой, оглядывая новое жилище.   
— У вас хороший дом, господин Хейл, — сказал Стайлз, замерев у двери.   
— Проходи, — Дерек провёл его в спальню и указал на матрац, постеленный рядом с постелью самого Дерека.   
На матраце лежали подушка и одеяло, а сверху всё укрывала волчья шкура. Такой же, за исключением того, что шкур было две, была и постель Дерека. Их ничего не разделяло и на первый взгляд казалось, что постель совместная. Стайлз смутился этой мысли и отвёл глаза, что не укрылось от Дерека.   
— Если хочешь, я могу постелить тебе в общей комнате.   
— Нет, всё нормально, — Стайлз оставил свою сумку рядом с постелью.   
— Это все твои вещи?  
— Да.   
Дерек заглянул в мешок — книга, написанная на чужом языке, пара рубашек, штаны и пара брошек — мужская и женская, видимо оставшиеся после матери и отца.   
— Ещё есть пара монет, — сказал Стайлз, забирая из рук Дерека мешок.   
— У тебя очень мало вещей и они уже успели проноситься. Тренироваться будешь в них, но я попрошу, чтобы ткачиха сделала тебе пару новых рубашек и штанов. Твоя семья была довольно бедной, не так ли?   
— Ну, конечно, не такой богатой, как ваша — это точно, — Стайлз поджал губы.   
— Я не осуждаю, — сказал Дерек. Он хотел подружиться с парнем, но тот зажимался, и это было сложно. — Можно посмотреть? — он указал на секиру.   
Стайлз снял её с пояса и протянул Дереку. Дерек оглядел её, особенно его привлёк полумесяц и олень, изображённые на набалдашнике.   
— Моя мать была из почитаемого рода, — пояснил Стайлз. — Это её секира.   
— Она затупилась, — сказал Дерек. — Я отдам её кузнецу, он заточит её. Не волнуйся, с ней ничего не случится. Он будет крайне аккуратен.   
Стайлз послушно кивнул и Дерек заметил блеснувшую в волосах заколку. Он обошёл парня, чтобы рассмотреть её и совсем не удивился, увидев там всё того же оленя и полумесяц. Каштановые волосы парня были коротко стрижены и только дорожка шириной в два пальца начиналась ото лба и заканчивалась чуть выше лопаток, она-то и было заплетена в свободную косу и закреплена заколкой. Сам Дерек не особо занимался своей причёской, просто собирая волосы в косу и подстригая раз в месяц — два. Стайлз обернулся, отчего кончик его косы прошёлся по ключицам Дерека.   
— А когда вы начнёте мои тренировки?   
— С утра. И зови меня Дереком, а не господином Хейлом.   
— Мне что-то нужно сейчас сделать?   
— Да, познакомиться с работающими здесь людьми. Это полезное знакомство, учитывая, что ты здесь будешь жить.   
Стайлз кивнул и Дерек жестом указал на дверь, пропустив парня перед собой. Он оглядел его фигуру со спины. Зря ему говорили, что мальчишка слабый и тощий. В ширину плечи его были не намного уже плеч Дерека, под облегающей рубашкой виднелись мощные мышцы спины. Ещё Дерек заметил, что когда Стайлз напрягает мышцы рук, то те едва ли не рвут узкие рукава рубашки. Стайлзу определенно требовалась более свободная одежда. Быть может, он и был когда-то хилым, сейчас он явно возмужал.   
Дерек уже видел его с зажатой в руке секирой, с щитом, с изображённым на нём оленем и забрызганном кровью врагов. У Стайлза были все шансы стать хорошим воином. Поэтому Дерек решил, что начнёт тренировки с утра и сделает из него этого воина. 

***  
Утро выдалось туманным, Стайлз поднялся с постели раньше Дерека, потому что ему всё ещё было непривычно спать в чужом доме, когда рядом глубоко и горячо дышит чужой мужчина. Дерек казался расслабленным, но Стайлз знал, что стоит протянуть к нему руку — и руки не будет. Нож, спрятанный под подушку, секира висевшая практически над головой, второй нож под матрацем. Дерек был воином и был готов ко всему.   
Стайлз поднялся с кровати и прошёлся по дому босиком. Доски приятно холодили ступни и, подумав, Стайлз вышел на улицу и прошёлся по траве. Роса оседала на его коже, солнце, ещё застрявшее на горизонте, едва-едва пробивалось через густой, как молоко, туман.   
Стайлз заметил Хельгу, следившую за скотом Дерека, и помахал ей рукой. Хельга, ответила ему улыбкой и кивком, так как руки её были заняты кувшинами с молоком. Стайлз быстро подошёл к ней и забрал оба кувшина, помогая донести их до дома. Когда они подходили к нему, на пороге уже стоял Хейл, обтянутый новой рубашкой, в руках его было две деревянные секиры.   
— Питер, мой дядя, передал их нам с гонцом, — сказал Дерек, протягивая Стайлзу секиру, как только тот поставил кувшины на стол. — Сначала тренировка — потом еда. Запомни это. Воин должен быть голоден, чтобы алкать, чтобы ждать момента победы и пировать со всеми за общим столом.   
— Понял.   
— Мы будем сражаться прямо здесь, на земле. Начнём с отражения ударов. Обычно для этого используется щит, но представим, что щита у тебя нет и ты вынужден сражаться с одной лишь секирой в руках. Следи за противником. Он может выдать себя любым неосторожным движением, промедлением, взглядом. Ты не должен отводить от него взгляда, чтобы предугадать, куда он ударит. Нападай!   
Стайлз дёрнулся от неожиданного приказа, двинулся вперёд, замахиваясь в бок и пытаясь разрезать Дерека от бедра до плеча, но тот неожиданно сильно и резко, практически без замаха нанёс ответный удар по древку секиры, в миллиметрах от пальцев Стайлза и тот почувствовал вибрацию, идущую от ручки к телу, в то время как Дерек приставил секиру к горлу Стайлза.   
— Не дёргайся. Ты слишком много дёргаешься.   
Дерек отвёл руку, Стайлз выдохнул.   
— Не бойся боя. Люби его. Секира — продолжение твоей руки. Твоё тело должно быть собранным и спокойным. Ты должен контролировать каждое своё действие.   
— Мне всегда казалось, что вы дерётесь как варвары — просто машете секирой направо и налево.   
— Ты должен управляться с секирой так, чтобы при таком, со стороны, небрежном стиле, куда-либо попадать. Если ты будешь бездумно махать оружием — толка будет мало. Но когда тело твоё и секира сольются в одно — ты сможешь познать безумный стиль викингов.   
Стайлз впервые за эти два дня, а Дерек предполагал, что и вовсе за последнюю неделю, с тех пор, как пришла весть о гибели Стилински-старшего, усмехнулся. Усмехнулся, снова став мальчишкой, каким его запомнили все окрестные жители.   
— Твои слова не очень подходят твоей внешности.   
Дерек фыркнул в ответ и впервые почувствовал, что в груди его что-то шевельнулось. 

***  
Блики пламени танцевали на гладком мальчишечьем лице Стайлза, и Дерек на секунду залюбовался им, но быстро себя одёрнул. Стайлз, впрочем, не обратил на это никакого внимания, жадно впиваясь зубами в сочный кусок мяса.   
Стайлз вымотался за день. Помимо тренировки Дерек отправил его кормить лошадей. Так он познакомился со знаменитыми лошадьми Хейлов. Стрела сразу понравилась Стайлзу — она была кроткая и спокойная. Она смотрела на Стайлза влажными светлыми глазами, а когда тот решился погладить её, прихватила бархатными губами его руку, словно целуя.   
Ворон же проявил характер, чуть не затоптав парня. И он сделал бы это, не появись за спиной Стайлза Дерек. Он что-то грозно крикнул и Ворон, фыркнув и тряхнув шелковистой чёрной гривой, затих.   
— Будь осторожнее с ним первое время. Он не любит чужих.   
Так же, пока Дерек был на охоте, Стайлз должен был обойти все его владения и прибрать в доме. Ощущение, что Стайлза попал на место жены Хейла, не покидало его весь день, но когда Дерек притащил молодого кабанчика и свалил его на стол, Стайлз, поняв, каким голодным он был, тут же забыл о своих обидах.   
— Отец учил тебя верховой езде? — спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Да, немного. В седле удержусь.   
— Значит, это ещё один пункт обучения, — кивнул сам себе Дерек.   
— А когда ты возьмёшься меня в плавание?   
— Когда я посчитаю, что ты готов к нему и не умрёшь, едва коснувшись ступнями чужой земли.   
— Ты думаешь, что я слабак?   
— Я думаю, что ты мальчишка. Твоя рука дрожит, когда ты атакуешь. Можешь помогать носить тяжести в деревне, чтобы укрепить своё тело. Твои плечи уже расправились, твои руки уже не похожи на детские ручки-тросточки. Но ты всё ещё ребёнок. Обычно к шестнадцати годам юноши уже готовы к тому, чтобы стать воинами. Но твой отец был слишком часто в разъездах и не успел обучить тебя всему. И я буду делать это за него. Да, ты слабак. И пока ты задаёшь такие вопросы, ты не покинешь этой земли.   
Стайлз нервно встал, яростно глядя на Дерека. Постоял недолго и сел обратно. Он не мог злиться на него. Дерек был прав.   
— Будь упорным в учёбе, посвящай всего себя ей. Чем больше ты стараешься, тем быстрее мы будем сражаться рука об руку на чужих землях. 

***  
Прошло две недели с тех пор, как он впервые постучал в дом Хейла. Каждый день он тренировался, кормил лошадей и помогал по хозяйству людям Хейла и остальной деревне. Первую неделю, с непривычки, болела каждая мышца в теле. На вторую стало проще. Руки были стёрты в кровь, его старая одежда протёрлась до дыр, но к новой он не хотел прикасаться, пока эта не рассыплется в его руках. Дело было не в воспоминаниях, конечно. Ему просто нравилось думать, что затасканность одежды — признак его стараний. Дерек не разделял этих мыслей, но не требовал от Стайлза сменить одежду, решив, что так парню будет проще освоиться.   
Стайлз стал крепче спать. Он не спал так со времён, когда умерла мать. После смерти отца он не спал вовсе, но за день он уставал так, что после сытного ужина он засыпал, едва его голова касалась подушки. Ему всё ещё было странно спать рядом с Дереком, когда до него было рукой подать — протянуть руку и коснуться его лица. Он сделал так однажды, в первую неделю, когда его ещё мучила бессонница. Он думал тогда о том, что Дерек был того же возраста, что и он, когда потерял всю семью. Даже дядя оставил его. Он всё делал сам.   
Это и придало Стайлзу сил. Хейл сам взял в руки секиру и стал одним из сильнейших воинов, благословленным Богами. Стайлз тоже мог стать им.   
Стайлз перестал просыпаться раньше Дерека, но тот не будил его и уходил по своим делам. К его возвращению, Стайлз уже ждал его во дворе и тренировка начиналась немедленно.   
Стайлз начал привыкать к такому ритму жизни и не был готов к тому, что ярл отправит людей в плаванье. Дерек собирался в путь, точил оружие, проверял крепость щита, надевал новые одежды. Стайлз следил за этим так, словно он опять провожает отца в то роковое плавание.   
— Дом будет на тебе всё это время. Надеюсь, когда я вернусь, здесь всё будет по-прежнему. Не хотелось бы возвращаться на пепелище, — кисло пошутил Дерек, но Стайлз понял, что его так пытаются приободрить и улыбнулся.  
— Я постараюсь. 

***   
Дерек отсутствовал почти неделю. Стайлз начал нервничать. По привычке он каждое утро сражался с воздухом и рубил сено. Из сетей он вылавливал себе рыбу на ужин, а перед ужином непременно объезжал земли Хейлов на Стреле. Ворон поглядывал на него с неодобрением, но, казалось, грустил.   
Без Дерека весь дом, казалось, замолк.   
Когда Дерек вернулся, Стайлз чуть не кинулся ему на шею при встрече. Это был бы самым глупым и странным его поступком, он это прекрасно понимал, но желание обнять живого и невредимого Дерека было таким импульсивным и сильным, что он даже сделал на пару шагов больше, встречая его.   
Дерек оглядел дом и вдруг опустил тяжёлую руку на голову Стайлза и потрепал его по отросшим волосам. 

***   
— Я хочу снова побриться, — сказал Стайлз, разглядывая своё отражение в бокале.   
— Зачем?   
— Мне нравилась та причёска. Она была удобной. Сейчас же волосы едва ли не лезут мне в глаза.   
— Хорошо, я помогу тебе в этом. А то сам ты и голову себе отрезать можешь.   
Стайлз усмехнулся.   
— Скажи, а я достаточно стараюсь?   
— А для этого есть мера? — Дерек приподнял бровь. — Ты упорно работаешь, я вижу это, это чувствуется в становящихся твёрдыми ударах и скорости. Достаточно ли этого? Не знаю.   
— Осторожнее с этим, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Мне показалось, что ты меня похвалил.   
— Я похвалил тебя, — серьёзно ответил Дерек и они встретились глазами на пару неловких мгновений. 

***  
Зима пришла на земли Скандинавии неожиданно. Казалось, только вчера зеленела трава и вот уже вьюга подгоняет людей в спины и бьёт снегом по лицу.   
Стайлз отказывался вылезать из под шкуры, везде таская её с собой, пока не вернулся Дерек. Дерек ходил в город, чтобы забрать у кожевника кожаные и меховые жилетки для себя и Стайлза.   
С момента появления Стайлза в доме прошло уже два месяца. Он, наконец, выбрался из старой одежды, освоился и даже пару раз прокатился на Вороне. Дерек уже брал его с собой на охоту и тренировки периодически происходили с настоящим оружием. Стайлз окреп, в руках его появилась настоящая сила и десяток девушек из города и деревни вздыхали по Стилински-младшему, как когда-то вздыхали по младшему Хейлу.   
— Дерек, почему ты один? — спросил как-то Стайлз грея руки у огня.   
— Не знаю, — Дерек помолчал. — Единственная особа, которая меня заинтересовала, сбежала от меня подальше и потребовала, чтобы я не навещал её и нашего сына. Мне не везёт с девушками. или девушкам не везёт со мной. Мне с ними скучно, им со мной скучно.   
Стайлз промолчал. Он давно думал об этом. О том, что его не привлекают девушки, что его раздражает их внимание. Что он в восторге от другого человека.   
Он вздохнул, отчего пламя колыхнулось, и прикрыл глаза. Пламя продолжало плясать под закрытыми веками. Стайлз слышал, как Дерек встал и отправился в спальню. Стайлз подождал немного, решаясь или ожидая, что Дерек ляжет, а потом открыл глаза и проследовал за ним.   
Дерек как раз забрался под одеяло, когда Стайлз настиг его. Надеясь, что Дерек со своими рефлексами не прирежет его, он оседлал его бёдра, поверх одеяла и шкур, и склонился над его лицом.   
— И что ты делаешь?   
— Не знаю. Проверяю.   
— Проверяешь, убью ли я тебя?   
— Не то.   
Стайлз склонился ниже, целуя Дерека в лоб над бровью. Дерек резко втянул воздух. Запах тёплой кожи и меха смешался с собственным запахом Стайлза, собравшись в образ волчонка-оборотня, забравшегося на его колени. Стайлз чувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, но Дерек не ударил его, не скинул, хотя мог. Это Стайлз расценил, как разрешение. Он поцеловал его в щёку. Потом в уголок губ, пока Дерек, не вырвав из-под него свою руку, не ухватил его за затылок и не захватил всю власть в свои руки, целуя его в губы по-настоящему. Стайлз вырвался только для того, чтобы вздохнуть, а потом сам потянулся за новым поцелуем.   
С рыком Дерек сменил позицию, нависнув над Стайлзом сверху. Стайлз смотрел на него с тем восторгом, какой порой ловил в его взглядах Дерек, но не принимал всерьёз.   
— Это будет больно, — сказал он.  
Стайлз в ответ поцеловал его и стянул с себя рубашку. Дереку было странно гладить мужское тело. Оно было твёрже, кожа грубее, но ощущение силы, которую он держит в своих руках, опьяняло. Ему понравилось, что мужчина, почти равный, так отдаётся ему, позволяет делать с его телом всё. Стайлз, непривычный к ласкам, выгибался от переизбытка чувств, когда Дерек находил чувствительные места на его теле. Дерек не думал, что его может возбуждать такое, но он чувствовал, как кровью наливается его член и туман похоти застилал его глаза. Впрочем, расфокусированный взгляд Стайлза говорил о том же желании.   
От горячих тел нагрелся и воздух в комнате. Дерек плюнул на пальцы и мягко втёр слюну в сжимающееся кольцо мышц Стайлза. Следующая порция слюны — его и Стайлза — уже предназначалась члену Дерека. Он размазал её по стволу и, приставив головку к анусу, начал медленно входить, проталкивая член глубже. Стайлз морщился, Дерек добавлял слюны, чтобы процесс был легче. Когда член вошёл полностью, стало проще. Стайлз расслабился, позволяя Дереку начать двигаться, легко покачиваясь взад-вперёд. Постепенно чувство жжения сменилось чем-то новым, но Стайлз не успевал прислушиваться к ощущениям. Член его тёрся о твёрдый живот Дерека, Дерек же то целовал Стайлза в губы, то прикусывал его плечо, то посасывал соски.   
Изначально болезненное ощущение начало перерастать в удовольствие от одновременной стимуляции члена и пары чувствительных точек на теле, которых Дерек то и дело касался. И когда Дерек ускорился, Стайлз понял, что так же теряет связь с реальностью. Голова его кружилась, он выгнулся дугой, изливаясь на животы, и только придя в себя понял, что кончил и Дерек.   
Дерек навалился на него сверху, придавив к матрацу.  
— Твоё смущение при виде близкорасположенных кроватей оправдалось, да? - усмехнулся Дерек, но у Стайлза не было сил отвечать. 

***  
В их жизнях и распорядке дня почти ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что с утра они просыпались в одной кровати, находясь под защитой стен одаривали друг друга поцелуями, а ночью либо засыпали в объятиях друг друга, либо, если были силы, предавались страсти.   
Стайлз стал совершенствовать свой стиль боя. Он стал добавлять что-то своё, опираясь на то, что Дерек предпочитал сильные удары и долго замахивался. Он не был уверен, что наблюдения за Дереком как-то помогут ему в бою, но Дерек его разубедил в этом.   
— Ты должен следить за всеми бойцами близ тебя. Ты должен научиться предугадывать их движения заранее.   
Зима тянулась, казалось, бесконечно. Были и слишком холодные дни, чтобы охотиться, и им пришлось забить молодого барашка, появившегося за месяц до начала зимы. Ярл не отправлял никого в море и потому Дерек не расставался со Стайлзом ни на минуту.   
Ему было на удивление спокойно и правильно жить с ним, быть с ним. Ни одной из женщин он не мог доверять так, как доверял Стайлзу. Он стал его верным другом и любовником в одном лице. Мало кому выпадает такая удача.  
И, когда зима закончилась и воды у берега началась таять, а ярл начал собирать людей для отплытия, Дерек заявил ещё одного человека.   
— Ты готов, — сказал он Стайлзу в тот день и вручил секиру его матери и щит, изготовленный специально для него. На внешней стороне щита был стандартный рисунок, но на внутренней стороне красовался олень, посеребрённый полумесяцем, зацепившимся за его рога. И у ног оленя лежал волк.   
— Символ Хейлов, — догадался Стайлза и поднял на Дерека счастливые глаза.   
— Я не дам тебе попасть в Вальхаллу раньше меня, ты знаешь?   
— Однажды, мы отправимся туда вместе, мой волк.


End file.
